


Realization

by MateaHefler



Series: Fullmetal Fiction [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Nightmares and Comfort. A beginning of a romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

"Well, well, well," (name) grinned when she opened the door of her home. "If it isn't Colonel Mustang. Finally came to fulfill your promise?"

 

Roy rolled his eyes as he stepped in the house, his dark eyes taking everything in- including (name)'s attire. A light black dress reached the top of her knees, the edges fluttering as she walked and the fabric molding to the shape of her upper body. Her hair was in a messy bun, few strands escaping the hold of the rubber band and tickling her face and neck. Roy had a sudden urge to brush the strands away and feel the texture of (name)'s skin, her hair.

 

"When did you arrive to Central?" (Name) asked, smiling.

 

"Twenty minutes ago."

 

"Oh. Do you want something to drink? I have a bottle of scotch with our names on it." Roy's old friend tempted with a grin. If he were a stronger man, he would have not succumbed to (name)'s bright smile.

 

-(-

 

"Ah," (name) sighed, leaning against Roy's shoulder. "I'm no longer cold." Her eyes were closed as she relaxed, cuddled up on her comfortable couch with Roy. "Do you need a place to stay?"

 

"Considering it is way past midnight, yes." Roy chuckled, his chest vibrating beneath (name)'s back.

 

"We'll have to share the bed."

 

"I'm good with that."

 

"Roy?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I've missed you." (Name) admitted, turning around and raising herself to kneel beside Roy. Her eyes stared deep into his and Roy was enchanted by the focus in her orbs.

 

"I've missed you too and I'm sorry that I couldn't keep you by my side." Roy cupped (name)'s face with one ungloved hand, thumb caressing her flushed cheekbone. Her skin was soft despite the scar tissue.

 

"There's nothing to forgive."

 

For a few tense moments, the two just breathed before their face slowly grew closer and tiers eyes slipped closed. Lips gently touched, lingering for a minute and then they were moving. The sensation of (name)'s lips was like a breath of fresh air but it also lit a fire in Roy's gut. The fire was hungry, it wanted to devour, to protect and possess. Roy finally realized that the age of friendship has always been leading to this moment. He was surprised that he hadn't realized how he truly felt for (name) until now. Love has always been there, hidden behind Roy's ambition, affection he has only ever shown to (name).

 

"Come to bed with me?" (Name) whispered.

 

Roy did not answer but he stood up and pulled her with him. He followed (name) to her room and watched her get undressed and slide beneath a thin sheet. Silently, he followed her. His bare skin touched hers and Roy could feel the searing heat on the places where they touched.

 

"Let me hold you." He whispered into the quiet of the night, arms already reaching around (name).

 

She fit perfectly in his embrace.

 


End file.
